Karlof
Karlof is a Ninjago minifigure to be released in 2015. He can turn himself into metalhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGU9tHNRqQc, and is the first to be removed from the Tournament of Elements, losing to Kai. He appears in the set 70756 Dojo Showdown. Description Karlof has an frowning yellow face with black eyebrows, a mustache, and beard. He also has bagged eyes and wears a black samurai helmet. His torso is black, and includes his Metal symbol printed on it in silver, tied to brown ropes. He also has a silver belt. He has light gray hands, plain black legs, and silver shoulder armor. History Karlof was once an engineer who usually created bombers in Metalonia. However, he was soon invited to the Tournament of Elements. On the boat, Karlof tried to steal Skylor's coat, but was confronted by Kai. However, Clouse broke off their fight, which gave both him and Kai a sense of rivalry. After entering Chen's island, Karlof asked Chen what he will win if he wins the tournament. Chen replied he will win riches beyond his wildest dreams and a lifetime supply of noodles. During the tournament, Karlof ran into the jungle, but was followed by Kai. There they fought for the last Jade Blade. Karlof won and entered Chen's palace with the blade. However, Kai then snuck behind him, unscrewed his metal fist, snatched the Jade Blade, and put it into its shrine, declaring Karlof the loser. He was then thrown down a trap door. Karlof was then taken to a secret underground ceremony where Chen drained out his metal power. He then took Karlof to his noodle factory. While the workers of the factory were in line, Cole finds Zane in a cell and talks with him. When Zugu asked what was holding them up, Karlof lied, saying he was tying his shoe. After Cole freed Zane, the Elemental Master starting brainstorming escape plans. Inspired by Dareth, Zane devised a plan where Karlof and the Elemental Masters create a Roto-Jet, a vehicle from Metalonia. Appearances * 70756 Dojo Showdown Television Appearances *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **Season 4 *** The Invitation *** Only One Can Remain *** Ninja Roll *** Spy for a Spy *** Spellbound *** The Forgotten Element *** The Day of the Dragon *** The Greatest Fear of All *** The Corridor of Elders **Season 7 *** Pause and Effect **Season 9 *** Firstbourne *** Iron and Stone *** How to Build a Dragon *** The Gilded Path *** Two Lies, One Truth *** Green Destiny ** Season 10 *** Endings Video Game Appearances * LEGO Ninjago: Shadow of Ronin * LEGO Dimensions * The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game Gallery Screenshot 2015-09-26 at 7.57.31 AM.png|Karlof in LEGO Dimensions Karlof, Griffin Turner and Ronin are Free now..png Karlof (Hunted).png Karlof's grin.png TLNMVGKarlof.jpeg|In The LEGO Ninjago Movie Video Game. TV Variants Notes * He is the descendant of the Elemental Master of Metal. * He has a very poor vocabulary and speaks in the third person. This is most likely because he lives in Metalonia, which has its own language, and has trouble speaking the Ninjago language. * Despite his limited intelligence, Karlof seems to have a respectable sense of honour, as he willingly submits as the loser. * He is similar to Tremor, as they are both armed with metal fists and both speak in the third person. * His hometown Metalonia is referenced to the Land of Iron from the anime and manga series Naruto Shippuden. * He is also similar to Colossus from Marvel as they both have the power to transform into a stronger metal form, and speak in a foreign accent. References Category:Ninjago Minifigures Category:Minifigures introduced in 2015 Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures